Memories of the Past
by Juviaofthedeep
Summary: The Strauss siblings lead fairly normal lives. Well, at least as normal as wizards of Fairy Tail are concerned. However, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman find that someone from their past has come back to finish a job they started before. How did the siblings gain their powers? And what can they do to rid themselves of the horrible memories form so long ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction in a LONG time, so please be gentle! I hope that anyone who reads comments, good or bad! I love critiques as it helps me grow and gives me experience! More chapters will be coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and it's character.**

**Memories of the Past**

**Chapter 1**

The room was dark and musty. A place sunlight dare not reach for fear of the unknown. Papers were strewn everywhere with not even a peek of floor visible. Various desks were pushed up against the walls housing all manners of knives and surgical tools, the majority of which hadn't been cleaned ever. Off in a corner a tall and slender figure bent over a cluttered desk, quietly mumbling to himself.

"Gender not good...defect...no!...yes...no gender?...yes...simple slice...pain...no matter..."

As he began his work, a shriek of pain cut through the dank underground workshop, calling for help where there was none. Behind the workstation a wall of commotion erupted, answering the poor creature's plea. Cages shook while animals, monsters and humans alike cried and begged for release, fear laced in their voices and whimpers.

"SILENCE!" The figure whipped around bloodied knife in one hand, a severed limb in the other, still twitching. A sharp energy burst from him to knock the caged protesters back into their fearful submission. "I need silence, my children. I need to make everything perfect for your brother and sisters to come home!" A laugh escaped his lips as he continued working, stealing a glance every so often at the lacrima with speckles of blood covering it, showing the end of the Grand Magic Games, and it's victors, three in particular.

- At the Fairy Tail guild hall -

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna called over to her older sister behind the bar. "A drink for me please?!" The youngest Strauss sibling winked at her barmaid-sister and clapped her hands together in a prayer. Being the youngest of the siblings, she tended to rely on her age and the fact that she was the baby to get what she wanted from her older brother and sister. Mirajane smiled at her sister and with a wink as she turned and slid a tall glass of liquid to her. "Aw! Mira-nee! This is milk. You know I hate milk! I want what Gildarts is having!"

"Sweetheart, you can't handle the _smell_ of what I have in my glass right now," the crash mage drawled out while leering at her. He was promptly cracked in the back of his head by his equally drunk daughter. "Oy! Cana! Is that anyway to treat your old man after he comes back from a mission as dangerous as he did!?" Gildarts cowered his head as the brunette loomed over him and began yelling.

"Pipe down you old fart. And leave Lisanna alone. I've got my eye on you, you lecher," Cana shouted as she took another swig of her "boyfriend". "Oy Mira! Another!"

"This is the last one, Cana. Don't forget there's a guild that drinks as well. You need to share your "boyfriend"," Mirajane lectured. She could never keep up with Cana when her father was around. The two had a silent game going on as to who would pass out first. Usually neither won and they crashed at the same time. The only good thing about that was she gained amusement when Natsu and Gray noticed and quickly start drawing on their faces. She then turned to her baby sister and smirked. "And _you_," she pointed at Lisanna, a disapproving look in her eyes, "are too young to drink. Just because I work back here doesn't mean you can have whatever you like! And if you can't conquer milk what makes you think you can handle alcohol?"

Lisanna signed as she tilted her glass, still full, until the milk barely touched the lip of the glass. "But it's so gross," she whispered. All of a sudden a large shadow dwarfed hers against the bar. A meaty hand grabbed the tiny glass and chugged it in one drink.

"Drinking milk is man!" Elfman Strauss, the middle child of the siblings, was much larger than the girls, and wider. Since right before the Grand Magic games, he was tall, but beefed up considerably in order to participate. "Be a man, Lisanna! Don;t you want to get big and strong like me?!"

Lisanna rolled her eyes at her brother. She really did miss the two of them while she was in Edolas. Of course she got used to Edo-Elfman and loved him dearly, but there was just something special about the Elfman here and now. "I don't think _anyone_ would be able to get as big as you Elf-nii." She got up from the bar and walked away, calling back something about needing to pick up a package from a nearby store. As she left the guild hall, she passed by the usual scenerios: Natsu and Gray fighting while Juvia cheered and Lucy ignored, Gajeel and Levy dancing around each other and being completely oblivious to the feelings that were clearly there between them, and of course, Erza and her strawberry cake. Lisanna turned and shot Mirajane a quick wink as she closed the doors.

Mirajane smiled as she watched her baby sister walk out of the guild and went back to cleaning and plotting. It was second nature to her to play matchmaker, and she was already brewing up something new for her brother and Evergreen. It's actually where Lisanna was heading. Oh the trouble those two sisters could get into. Little did Lisanna know, however, was that Mirajane was plotting something behind her back for her and Bickslow. Mirajane giggled to herself as she did a quick turn. She stopped however when she saw the relfection of an eye in the mirror behind her. It was only briefly and disappeared as quickly as she saw it, but she saw it nevertheless. Mirajane stared intently at the empty spot, almost willing the eye to come back, but was brought out of her trance by a drunk Gildarts and Cana singing loudly behind her. Mirajane put a smile on her face as she went to calm them down, and possibly sing herself, but kept looking back at that spot.

Something or someone was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I apologize if the first chapter wasn't all that great. Still getting into the stride of things! Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! Again, please read and review! I would love feedback and what you all liked and disliked!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and it's characters.**

**Chapter 2**

Outside began to darken as Lisanna started walking towards her destination. _That's odd, it shouldn't be getting dark this early. Maybe it's later than I thought_. She hummed as she went on her way and smiled at the surprise that Elfman would be in when her and Mirajane were finished. It was horrendously obvious that him and Evergreen were interested in each other, but neither of the two were willing to put aside their pride to admit it. So naturally, being the two best sisters, Lisanna and Mirajane decided to "help". She giggled at herself as she thought.

_The streets are emptier than usual_, she thought, frowning to herself. _I wonder where everyone is_. Lisanna shuddered slightly as she picked up her pace to get to the safety of inside the shop. The familiar green door came into view and she all but sprinted towards it, eager to get out of the darkness that began to unnerve her. As she slammed the door behind her she breathed a deep sigh of relief. Inside smelled of burning incense and old books, something that she knew Levy would relish in. The store was how it normally looked, candles lit with books stacked everyone in piles and odd knick-knacks littering the shelves. This particular store specialized in acquiring items that one couldn't find in town. Nothing shady or illegal, the shop owner was just very good friends with the shipper to Magnolia. As Lisanna was looking around, she couldn't find the shop owner. Puzzled, she started to look around.

"Takana-san? Takana-san are you here? The front door was unlocked so I came in. I'm here for the package Mira-nee ordered?" She received no answer back and immediately went on the defensive, ready to transform at a seconds notice. She may not be as strong as her brother and sister, but she wasn't someone to be taken lightly. Walking slowly to the back room she noticed that nothing really seemed out of place. It was the same layer of dust that was usually on everything. The same bowl of snacks that he liked to munch on, and the same cup of tea – that was cold. Lisanna immediately transformed into her cat soul as she looked around her. A cold shiver went up her spine as a hiss sounded through the room. For some reason she felt as though she had heard that sound somewhere before. A deep fear began to take root in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite make out. "Who's there?!" Lisanna called out, the tone in her voice betraying her brave facade.

"Oh my dear, you don't have to be afraid. Not of me," a smooth voice came out of the back room as she saw a figure materialize in front of her. As he made his way over, she could finally see him clearly. Red skin covered in scales, long black hair that hung down to his waist, combed perfectly straight. But what scared her the most were his eyes. There was no white, no pupil, no iris. No, his eye were pitch black and seemed to pierce her to her soul.

"W-who are you? What have you done to Takana-san?!" She stammered as she took a step back.

"Oh my dear, I've improved him! I've made him ten, no, a hundred times better! Would you like to see him?" The strange man held out his hand to Lisanna, all the while keeping his eyes trained on her. While he stared so intently, Lisanna began to feel a calm wash over her, as if she had known him for years and trusted him so well. Confusion settled in, why was she here? She was just scared a second ago, wasn't she? Is this some kind of magic? Outstretching her hand, she slowly took his, At the sudden contact, she snapped out of her daze as memories flooded her mind. A dark room, shackles, sudden bright lights, cries for help and release. Her brother, still a child, beaten and broken. Her sister, strung up by her leg while someone worked over her. Then Lisanna, staring at herself in a makeshift mirror, covered in dirt, grime and her own blood while screaming. The memory crossed over into realty when her past and present scream sounded as one. They kept washing over her as she screamed in front of the man, still clutching her. Lisanna doubled over in a coughing and sobbing fit.

"Rubius! You're Rubius!" The takeover mage realized with a start, her cat form long gone. How had she forgotten him? How could she _ever_ forget this..._animal_?! This man, who beat, tested and experimented on them.

"Yes! Yes my dear child you remember me! Oh that makes me so delighted!" Rubius pulled the terrified girl into an embrace, ignoring how rigid her body had become. While he was holding her, Lisanna noticed a syringe filled with blue liquid find its way to her throat. The last thing she remembered was Rubius' laughter. "One down, two to go. The family is almost together again."

**- At the Fairy Tail guild hall -**

_It's been a few hours...Lisanna should have been back by now._ Mirajane was starting to worry about her little sister. Sure she was strong, but an older sister has the right to worry, right? Night had already fallen outside and the guild hall was as rowdy as ever. Mira was busy making sure everyone had a drink in their hand when all of a sudden the large front doors burst open, knocking one off it's hinges. The force blew back anyone unlucky enough to be nearby and had them toppling over other members and tables. As the smoke cleared many of the more powerful mages made their way to their feet and stood their ground to block off the attacker. As usual, the Raijinshu were together with Laxus at the head, team Natsu stood nearby followed by Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel. As the smoke cleared, the outline of two shapes could be seen slowly becoming clearer. Mira strained her eyes to see the intruder and almost feel to her knees at the sight. "Lisanna! No!" Floating behind the strange red man was Lisanna, contorted in a small ball of energy that kept her at bay. Every so often a current would ripple over the orb, causing her pain.

"I have come for my children," the strange man claimed. Mirajane had no idea what he was talking about. Their parents had died in an accident when they were young. Too young for the others to remember. She quickly transformed into her Satan Soul and charged the enemy, only to be struck aside at the last minute. Mirajane flew through a pillar and was embedded into a side wall, pain racking her body. He was fast, but she was faster. She flew again at her target, only to be grabbed by her forehead and flung to the ground in a grand arch over his head. As she crashed into the ground she could hear Elfman and the rest of her comrades yelling for her. She could feel the floor rumble at their advancement, all wanting to protect and save the sisters. As quickly as she had been defeated she was thrown into the orb with her younger sister, the ball growing ever so slightly to accommodate for the other woman.

"Mira-nee! Lisanna!" Elfman yelled as he flung himself towards Rubius, activating his Beast Soul. Rubius only had to sidestep to get out of the beast's way. He was so fast that the entire guild could barely see that he had moved. Rubius suddenly appeared next to Elfman and placed a hand gingerly on his broad shoulder.

"And this makes three," Rubius said in his calm and cool voice. Elfman looked around at his friends, his eyes finally settling on Evergreen before he vanished with the others.

"Mirajane!"

"Lisanna!"

"Elfman!"


End file.
